You can't touch Me
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Que pasaría si Kaname se enamorara de una chica que esta prohibida, sus razas se odian y Kaname no puede morderla porque si lo hace la mata. Ai Nozomi una chica que llega a la Acemia Cross. Y zero tambien esta enamorado de ella. KanamexOCxZero
1. Prologo

Prologo

_Antes de que los humanos dominaran el mundo y tratasen de destruirse los unos a los otros hubo dos grandes razas que luchaban entre ellas para tener el poder absoluto y control de las razas inferiores._

_Los Elfos conocidos como unos seres de una inmensa belleza, perfectos y puros, capaces de controlar cualquier poder y capaces de tener los conocimientos máximos._

_Era tanta su pureza que eran cazados por las otras razas, las mujeres eran tan hermosas que simbolizaban la pureza, y los hombres eran tan fuertes y bellos. Su pureza descendía de angeles, sus rostros llenos de inocencia, perfección absoluta._

_Por otra parte estaban los vampiros, aquellos seres que alguna vez fueron humanos, pero que fueron maldecidos y sometidos a ser esclavos de su propio destino. Su maldición era vivir en la oscuridad y alimentarse de otros para poder vivir. Eran bellos y casi perfectos, pero sus miradas estaban vacías, y sus corazones fríos, así vivían estos seres, vivían matando y cazando._

_Durante varios siglos los vampiros y elfos lucharon, se decía que si alguien mataba a un elfo y bebía su sangre podría convertirse en un ser puro y bello y tendría acceso a todo el poder absoluto, el control supremo y la inteligencia máxima, sería amado y alabado, casi como un Dios._

_Para los vampiros beber la sangre de un ser bello e inocente era un deleite y una bendición, era como volver a nacer, si un vampiro bebía de su sangre, podría ser capaz de adquirir las habilidades de estos y no tendría ese vació en su interior._

_Toda esta lucha sucedió miles de años atrás, cuando los elfos casi eran aniquilados por sus enemigos, se dijo una profecía: Una niña, de sangre tan pura, luz y sombra, una niña de exquisita belleza portadora de un gran poder, va a llegar al mundo. Su nacimiento marcara un nuevo retorno para los Elfos, va a ser la esperanza de nuestra raza. Sin embargo los tiempos en los que ella estará van a ser duros, peores que estos, y entonces su vida será tan infeliz y cruel, será perseguida por aquellos quita almas, su sangre será perseguida por todo el mundo. Pero aún así ella será nuestra esperanza._

_A medida de que los Elfos se extinguieron, las historias de aquellos perfectos se desvanecieron y se creyeron como mitos, los vampiros lograron sobrevivir y siguieron atormentando a las demás razas, claro esta los humanos, aquellos seres que se llamaban a si mismos supremos, negaban la existencia de aquellas criaturas nocturnas._

_La sangre de los elfos desapareció, y la espera de esa niña aún seguía… algunas personas la esperaban… La esperanza que iluminaría de nuevo toda esta oscuridad_


	2. A Broken Heart

**Capitulo 1**

**-A broken Heart—**

"Vamos despierta" Un niño de aproximadamente 7 años salta a la cama de una niña de 4 años, el niño toca su hombro y lo sacude mientras da saltos en la cama esperando despertar a la pequeña niña que yace dormida en la cama.

"Ai Nozomi despierta! Vamos es hora de que lo hagas" La voz del niño es cada vez mas escandalosa, sus mejillas se encienden de un color rosado y espera con ansias a que la niña abra sus ojos.

La pequeña niña de ojos verdes abrió sus ojos poco a poco, su carita continuaba adormecida, frotando sus ojos la niña observó una silueta sentada en su cama, dio un salto y luego una suave risa

"Aoi Ryuu!" Ella dijo con una voz inocente mientras jalaba a su hermano cerca de ella y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"Aoi Ryuu, veniste a verme!" La niña sonreía una y otra vez mientras su hermano se sentía algo sofocado por el apretado abrazo, pero estaba contento por la muestra de afecto que recibía de su hermosa hermana menor.

"Ai Nozomi, pequeña hermana, vine para darte tu regalo, hoy es un día especial lo sabías Ai Nozomi?" El infante le decía a su hermana mientras se zafaba del abrazo, sus enormes ojos indigo miraban con amor a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes, y cabello castaño.

Ai Nozomi frunció su ceño muy ligeramente, sus facciones eran tan finas y bellas, como las de una princesa. Estaba usando una pijama de franela, de color rosa, y en su cabello un bello listón con un moño igual rosados. Ai Nozomi dejo caer su vista a la cama, sus largas y tupidas pestañas se movían a medida de que ella parpadeaba, estaba algo atontada, el reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana.

"Hoy un día especial?" Ai Nozomi pregunto, con una voz tan tierna que hacía que su hermano la abrazara nuevamente

"Si tontita, hace cuatro años, en un día como hoy la princesa más bonita vino al mundo" Aoi Ryuu le dijo, mientras cerraba sus manos y mostraba los puños a su hermana quien aún con la cara dormida miraba con ternura a su hermano.

"Aoi Ryuu, porque dices mentiras, hoy no es un día especial" Ai Nozomi le dijo a su hermano, su carita ponía una expresión de tristeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

"Basta! No mas lagrimas por hoy, este día Tú, Yo y Hikari vamos a celebras tu cumpleaños" Aoi Ryuu dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y tomaba la pequeña mano de su hermana sin antes frotar su mejilla y besar su frente. A esta muestra de afecto Ai Nozomi cerro sus ojitos y abrazo a su hermano.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y encontraron a Hikari, la nana de los dos, una bellas mujer que se encontraba en sus 20s, su cabello era violeta y sus ojos eran de color olivo, la mujer siempre había sido protectora de Ai y de Aoi, pues los dos niños vivían bajo las reglas de un hombre que había perdido el significado de la vida, y que su corazón solo había odio, en especial para Ai.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones mas alejadas de la casa, antes de abrir la puerta Hikari se hincó y sus ojos olivo encontraron a los hermosos ojos verdes de la niña

"Bien Ai, tienes que cerrar tus ojos y pedir un deseo antes de que entres a esta habitación"

"Y no los vayas a abrir hasta que yo te diga" Un entusiasta Aoi cubría con sus manos los ojos de la niña quien asintió con su cabeza y rió dulcemente.

"Esta bien, mi deseo es…" _Papi quiéreme, por favor solo por esta vez, ven y abrázame" _Una niña de cuatro años deseaba el amor de su padre, y aunque a los ojos de otros la niña era la criatura mas dulce del mundo, para su padre ella era la culpable de todos sus males.

"Y bien Ai, espera a que veas lo que te tenemos preparado, en verdad vas a adorar esto" Aoi exclamó mientras soltaba sus manos y corría a la mesa de enfrente.

"Ábrelos Ai, abre tus ojos" Hikari le dijo, con una voz tan suave y delicada que Ai, sentía que era amada.

"Aoi Ryuu, Hikari!" Unos hermosos ojos verdes observaban con sorpresa y con alegría lo que estaba a su alrededor: un hermoso pastel de dos pisos, adornado con hermosas flores de color rosa. También había dulces y chocolates, todos los mas deliciosos dulces que Ai, pudiera desear. En el sillón, había unos regalos envueltos en papel rosa y globos en forma de estrellas, de colores pastel y con frases que decían: **Feliz Cumpleaños Querida Ai, pequeña princesa.**

"Feliz Cumpleaños princesita" Hikari dijo con una voz suave y levanto a la pequeña en sus brazos, acercándola al pastel.

"Ai estas bien, no te gusto? Aoi cambió su expresión a la de un niño triste, no sabía porque la mirada de su hermana tenía tristeza, y el sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de que Ai había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente y las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Ai apretó a Hikari fuertemente, sus pequeños brazos se aferraban a los de su nana, Aoi corrió a Hikari y miro hacía su pequeña hermana

"Ai, que sucede? Hikari volteó para ver a una bella niña llorando.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto, de un porte lleno de elegancia, su cabello era café y sus ojos eran de color turquesa. Al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación, aquel hombre se lleno de ira, y caminó hacía la niña que derramaba lagrimas

"Y bien, que es toda esta porquería!" El hombre dijo con una voz dura, casi horripilante, mientras sus ojos mostraban ráfagas de furia

"Contéstame Ai Nozomi, YA DEJA DE LLORAR!" El grito mientras quitaba la niña de los brazos de su nana, la ponía en el piso y la tomaba de las muñecas, jalándola fuera de la habitación.

"Y tu, quédate aquí Aoi Ryuu!" El hombre advirtió al niño que miraba con odio a su propio padre.

"Amo, por favor, solo estábamos festejando…" Hikari dijo pero su frase fue cortada abruptamente por la voz del hombre

"FESTEJAR! YA LO VEREMOS AI NOZOMI" El hombre dijo con una voz ronca mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y se llevaba a la niña afuera de la casa.

Obligándola a que sus pies sintieran la fría nieve y le provocaran heridas en su piel, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de aquella niña pequeña.

"QUE DEJES DE LLORAR TE HE DICHO" El hombre grito.

Ya era de noche y comenzaba una nevada, la niña iba siendo jalada por su padre obligada a caminar en el cortante hielo, se acercaron a un mausoleo, el abrió la puerta, estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, y frío. Adentro estaba una lapida el padre arrojó a la niña al piso y la encerró en la tumba.

"Y aquí te vas a quedar, vas a pedir disculpas por lo que has hecho" El hombre gritó, cerrando con candado la puerta y observando a su pequeña hija con un odio profundo.

"Papá, por favor no quiero estar aquí" La niña dijo en un tono triste y con lagrimas pero su padre la ignoro por completo.

"Te he dicho una cosa, obedece. ACASO CREES QUE HOY ES UN DIA PARA FESTEJAR…Acaso piensas que voy a festejar el día en que MATASTE a tu madre" Su voz tenía rabia y dolor, sus ojos falseaban cambiando la tonalidad de su iris.

"Escúchame muy bien niña, te vas a quedar encerrada y le vas a pedir perdón a tu madre por lo que le hiciste, por haberla matado cuando naciste, TU PEQUEÑA ASESINA" El hombre dijo mientras metía las llaves en su bolsillo y hacía su trayecto a casa, dentro de la pequeña tumba se escuchaban los gritos de la niña, gritos de dolor y de miedo.

_Mami, perdóname, perdóname te juro que si pudiera intercambiaría el lugar contigo, Mami, no fue mi intención… Mamita querida…_


	3. Painful Heart & Te vi Venir

**Capitulo 2**

**-This Painful Moment****—**

"Han pasado seis meses desde que Yuki y Zero han comenzado una relación, en este tiempo me he sentido de lo mas solo, mi alma esta rota al igual que mi corazón. Yuki… porqué lo tuviste que elegir a él, acaso no me amabas a mí. Mi niña preciosa?..."

_**Seis Meses antes de tu partida**_

_Estaban en el jardín de la Academia, la bella e inocente Yuki Cross estaba esperando por su hermano Kaname__ Senpai aunque no sabía que el era su hermano, estaba usando su clásico uniforme negro, en su brazo llevaba la banda que la identificaba como la prefecta de la escuela. Ya había sido un año después de los incidentes en la Academia Cross, eran nuevos tiempos Yuki había olvidado los eventos que habían ocurrido, al parecer Kaname había querido así, aunque eso significara estar solo otra vez, Kaname deseaba ver a su hermana feliz, y por una razón, él sentía que Yuki no sería feliz del todo, con su hermano. Zero había llegado a aceptar el hecho de que ella era vampiro. Las clases en el insitito seguían siendo del mismo modo, los alumnos del día seguían admirando a los de la noche._

_Todo era igual, excepto por Yuki y Kaname, aunque Yuki siempre había estado enamorada de Kaname, Yuki, ya no sentía ese ligero enamoramiento por su hermano, al darse cuenta de que podía perder a Zero, Yuki entendió que su amor no era más que una admiración y agradecimiento hacía el chico que la había salvado. Su corazón había estado confundido, hasta darse cuenta que Zero se marchaba…_

"_Zero… Zero espera por favor!" __Yuki corrió hacía él, pero él no volteaba, simplemente seguía caminando._

"_Zero acaso no me escuchas, ZERO!" __Cuando pudo alcanzarlo Yuki rodeo sus brazos en su espalda y lo abrazó hacía ella_

"_Lo he hecho, pero… Yuki" Una voz triste y dolida escapaba de los labios del chico de ojos lila y cabello plateado_

"_Zero, espera no me dejes, por favor, no lo hagas Yo…" Yuki se vio incapaz de continuar, su cabeza se apoyaba en la espalda de Zero y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, un silencio permaneció por unos segundos que parecían eternos hasta que Zero rompió el silencio_

"_Yuki__ te he lastimado demasiado, he llegado a morderte Yo… Yo no puedo ver eso, Yo no quiero, debo irme" Zero dijo mientras se zafaba del abrazo, de pronto giro hacía atrás y vio a Yuki llorando, se veía tan tierna y triste que Zero no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarla y de quitar esa cara triste, de limpiar sus lagrimas._

"_Zero… __Zero Yo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre" Yuki le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios._

_Un pequeño beso que Zero respondió con tal pasión y deseo, un beso por el que Zero había esperado durante un largo tiempo, un beso que solo veía en sus sueños, un beso que sellaba un amor eterno._

"_Yuki dime que esto no es un sueño" Zero le dijo después de tomar un poco de aire y tomar su cara entre sus manos, los ojos de Yuki brillaban con tal belleza y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, Zero la veía fijamente a los ojos esperando por su respuesta_

"_No, no lo es, Y si lo fuera, quisiera quedarme en este sueño durante toda mi vida, me gustaría estar contigo en la eternidad, en tus brazos Zero, quiero estar así por favor no me dejes… Zero" Una bella voz y una mirada dulce era lo único que necesitaba Zero para revelar sus sentimientos hacía la niña que amaba y amará por siempre_

"_Tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida, No sabes cuanto rogaba por que aquellas miradas que le dabas a Kaname, fueran para mi, no sabes el dolor que sentía al saber que estabas con Kaname y no conmigo… Yuki, mi querida Yuki, Te Amo, Te Amo con toda mi alma, y estoy mas que feliz de pasar la eternidad contigo"_

_Una bella pareja se besaba y jugaba tan romántica y dulcemente, lo que no sabían era que alguien más los había estado observando_

"_Yuki…" Sus intensos ojos de color café con tonos rojizos se posaban en la bella chica de largos cabellos castaños y de cuerpo esbelto_

"_Umm.. Kaname-Sama__" Yuki se giro hacia el guapo vampiro incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Zero rodeaba su cintura, no dejándola ir hacia Kaname_

"_Yuki, porqué?" Simplemente dijo eso y se marchó, caminando hacía el edificio de la clase nocturna._

_Yuki soltó a Zero, ella debía hablar con Kaname, al principio Zero no la dejo, pero Yuki le echo una mirada de que era a Zero al que amaba y que nadie iba a cambiar eso._

"_Yuki" Kaname suspiro, mientras veía a la ventana_

"_Kaname-Sama __Yo…" Yuki miro al piso, observando sus zapatos mientras las lágrimas brotaban otra vez._

"_Yuki, yo no podría forzarte a nada, lo entiendo, entiendo perfectamente que tu lo amas" Kaname dijo, su voz se entrecortaba, pero estrechaba a su hermana con fuerza, mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Kaname sabía que no era preciso hacer que Yuki recordara todo nuevamente asi que mientras la abrazaba los recuerdos de Yuki acerca de que Kaname eran borrados y Yuki ya había olvidado que él era su hermano_

"_Lo siento mucho Kaname-Sama, pero mi corazón pertenece a Zero" Ella miró al piso mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Kaname "Pero tu tienes un lugar especial en el, porque tu me salvaste y yo siempre te voy a agradecer eso" Ella dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas y trataba de sonreír._

Te ví venir pero no pude darme cuenta de lo que tu corazón deseaba, ahora estoy solo nuevamente, esperando por ese alguien que tome mi corazón y no lo deje.

"Kaname te encuentras bien" Ruka Souen una bella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés se acercó a un pensativo Kaname

"Si solo necesito descansar, ahora si me permites" El se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y caminó hacia su habitación "Tengo asuntos que atender"

_Si tan solo pudieras ver lo que yo siento por ti. _Ruka suspiró mientras abrazaba sus brazos y caminaba afuera de la sala. Un hiperactivo Aido venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos azules brillaban con tanta intensidad y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

"Te he dicho que es hermosa, un ángel" Aido se acercaba a la entrada de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, iba tan contento casi brincando, como si estuviera entusiasmado por alguien. Ruka simplemente hizo un gesto de desaprobación y caminó a su habitación.

"Quien es un ángel?" Una niña de complexión delgada peinada de dos colitas, piel pálida y ojos gris azulado se acercó hacía el sonriente chico rubio

"La nueva chica que estaba en la oficina de Cross, en verdad Rima, era un ángel, juraría que es modelo, es tan perfecta" Aido dijo en tono infantil y cursi, como si aquella chica de la que hablaba en verdad fuera así.

"Huh, y a ti que te pasa?" Un golpe en su cabeza hizo que Aido frunciera su ceño y volteara rápidamente hacía Kain, su sonrisa se desvanece y unos ojos azules mostrando furia se encuentras con unos color miel

"Oye, Que a mi que! Acaso no la has visto" Aido gritó sus ojos abriéndose aún mas y saltando por la habitación como si estuviera danzando

"Aido" Kaname habló desde el fondo de las escaleras, sus ojos café rojizos veían a un Aido apenado cuyas mejillas se estaban sonrojando

"Umm Kaname bueno es que la nueva chica es.. HERMOSA" Aido no pudo más y grito a los cuatro vientos, dejando a todos en la habitación con la boca abierta.

_**Oficina del Headmaster Kaien Cross**_

_Tengo miedo_

_En donde estoy_

_Una nueva escuela…_

_Porque, porque padre_

_Necesito huir_

_No me lastimes más_

_Adonde vas?_

_No te vayas quédate aquí_

_Ellos me van a lastimar_

_No quiero sufrir…_

"Kaneko Nozomi Ai?" Kaien Cross se encogió de hombros al ver a la niña pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con sus hermosos ojos verdes clavados en la ventana, era obvio que un dolor interno había en esta chica.

"Mis disculpas honorable Kaien Cross" Ella hizo una reverencia con su cabeza pero sus ojos seguían observando a la ventana.

"Permíteme presentarte a Yuki, es mi hija" El Headmaster dijo con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa al ver a su adoptiva hija Yuki Cross. Yuki se acercó a la chica de 14 años, y le sonrió dulcemente

"Es un placer conocerte Ai Nozomi-san" Yuki dijo gentilmente, sus ojos la veían con dulzura y una calidez hizo que Ai sintiera escalofríos.

"Simplemente llámame Ai" Ai dijo, con una voz angelical, sus ojos verdes no se atrevían a ver a Yuki a la cara, ni tampoco al Headmaster.

"Bueno en ese caso Ai, déjame mostrarte..." Yuki hablaba hasta que el Headmaster la cortó y dijo con tono serio aunque amable

"Yuki por favor transfiere a Ai Nozomi a su habitación, ella va estar en la clase nocturna" Yuki asintió _Es vampiro_

Ai saltó la voz de Yuki se podía escuchar _Vampiro _su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos miraban temerosos

"Ai Nozomi?" La voz de Yuki sonaba preocupada pero Ai le sonrió dulcemente

"Yuki..." Ai le dijo a Yuki mientras ambas caminaban hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna

"Ai pasa algo?" Ai miró a Yuki, sentía un poco de nerviosismo

"Tengo miedo" Yuki suspiró y la abrazó dulcemente, si bien Yuki ya tenía 16 años y aún era una niña pequeña, sobre todo para Zero, pero Yuki sabía que debía proteger a esta niña

"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, la Academia Cross es un lugar calido para todos los alumnos de la mañana como para los de la clase nocturna.

De pronto unos gritos de las chicas de la clase de la mañana se escuchaban

**Idol te amo!**

**No**** es cierto, yo soy tu fan número uno**

**Aghh Ruka mi amor es para tí!**

**Shiki eres tan guapo**

_Y quien es ella_

_Hay es de las nuevas_

_Que suerte va a estar con Aido_

_Pues que ni se le ocurra meterse con él..._

_Wow es hermosa_

_Un ángel_

_Es mas bonita que Ruka_

_Y parece modelo_

_De seguro va a andar con uno de los chicos de la clase nocturna_

_Ah por favor mírame_

_Oye tú mas te vale estar lejos de Aido es MIO_

_Que belleza,_

_No es algo pequeña se ve como una niña de 12_

_Es tan bonita_

_Aww me enamoré_

"Basta por favor ya basta" Yuki miró a Ai su rostro preocupado, de pronto unos brazos rodearon la cintura de una sonrojada Yuki

"Ai, que pasa" Yuki estaba consternada, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Zero quien se había quedado atónito por la belleza de aquella chica de cabellos pelirrojos

"Esas voces, esos gritos" Ai decía con tristeza mientras su mano frotaba su sien y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, su piel estaba pálida y fría y su fino cuerpo temblaba

"La nueva verdad" Zero dijo con una mirada de odio _Ya sabía yo otro chupa sangre_

"No soy lo que piensas" Ai dijo mientras seguía temblando pero caminaba hacía la enorme puerta que separaba a la clase nocturna de la otra.

Las puertas se abrieron y una niña de 14 años estaba junto a Yuki y Zero, por alguna razón sus hermosos ojos verdes soltaban lagrimas, ella estaba usando una falda con holanes de un color pastel y su blusa era blanca tres cuartos y con un moño rosa en su pecho. Usaba unas mallas rosas y unos zapatos de tacón. Era alta y muy delegada alrededor de 1.78 cm. Su piel era de porcelana y sus brazos extremadamente delgados, parecía un ángel.

Estaba ahí parada con sus manos juntas y su cabello pelirrojo que brillaba le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, era lacio y tenía un aroma a cerezas. Sus labios eran algo carnosos y de un bello color rosado, su nariz era fina y algo respingada. Usaba un listón también rosado que terminaba en un moño, parecía una muñeca.

Todos los chicos de la clase de la mañana estaban atontados, aquella chica era hermosa, era un ángel, una diosa. Por otra parte los alumnos de la clase nocturna estaban esperando para ser presentados ante su nueva compañera. Aido estaba más que contento, simplemente la había visto en la oficina del Headmaster pero no sabía si ella sería como ellos.

Aido suspiró mientras veía a la chica con dulzura, sus ojos se entristecieron al ver que ella estaba llorando. Aido quería correr hacía ella pero Kaname no se lo permitió

_**Muy bien estaba escuchando la canción de Sin Bandera Te vi Venir y creo que así debo llamar este tercer capitulo. El cual se centra en la primera vez que Kaname ve a Ai y se da cuenta de que siente algo por esa niña. Claro que Aido también siente un ligero enamoramiento por la bella pelirroja.**__** ^.^**_

**Capitulo 3**

**-Te Vi Venir—**

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor_

_Que rápido se me ha clavado, que dentro todo esté dolor_

_Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor_

_No tengo miedo de apostarte, perderte si me da pavor…_

"Es ella, es ella!" Aido decía una y otra vez queriendo correr hacía la bella pelirroja pero Kaname alzó su mano indicando que esperara.

Yuki sonrió tímidamente y Zero quién todavía la tenía por la cintura avanzó hacía los alumnos de la clase nocturna. Ai los siguió, aún escuchando las voces en su cabeza, y con un dolor en su alma. Yuki se zafo del abrazo de Zero y sonrió a Kaname con un ligero sonrojo

"Kaname" Zero giró su mirada con una mueca

"Nozomi Ai-Sama, ven, quiero que conozcas a tus nuevos compañeros" Yuki dijo mientras volteaba hacia Ai y le sonreía, pero la niña se limitaba a encogerse de hombros

"Ai Nozomi?" Kaname pregunto mientras Yuki asintió con la cabeza y con una risita al ver que Aido estaba realmente sonrojado

"S..si.." Una bella voz casi melódica salió de los labios rosados de una bella pelirroja

"Bienvenida" Aido dijo mientras corrió para abrazar a la pelirroja y las chicas de la clase de la mañana gritaron todas celosas

"Umm g..r..a..cias…" Ai respondió mientras dejaba el abrazo durar por unos minutos, el simple contacto con su piel hizo que Aido perdiera el control, pero no para morderla si no para amarla, un sonrojado Aido colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la fina cintura de Ai, y absorbía la calidez de su cuerpo, una bella sensación de felicidad, amor y de ternura invadía cada centímetro de piel de Aido, hasta que el la soltó y miro asustado

"Aido, contrólate" Kaname dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a Aido, quien se sonrojó y puso una carita de niño regañado.

"Ven conmigo" Kaname extendió su mano y dibujaba una sonrisa calida, a la bella niña. Todos esperaban su respuesta mientras Aido fruncía, estaba enojado con Kaname por no dejarlo abrazarla, pero obedeció.

"Yuki…" Ai miró a Yuki quien asintió con una bella sonrisa y dejó que Ai fuera con ellos, mientras ella regresaba para evitar que las chicas siguieran gritando y claro Zero estaba a su lado abrazándola.

"Ven conmigo Kaneko Nozomi" Nuevamente Kaname le dijo pero ahora caminaba hacia ella y en el mismo instante que estaba frente a ella, el paso su mano por su suave mejilla y limpió sus lagrimas. Sus mejillas se encendieron dejando un bello color rosa pastel en ellas, sus ojos verdes contemplaban aquellos ojos marrones y ella dibujó una bella sonrisa hacia Kaname. Los dos comenzaron a caminar mientras los demás los seguían. Aido estaba furioso por no poder estar con ella pero siguió caminando

_Yo te voy a proteger mi princesita _Kaname dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba la delicada mano de Ai, esa suave mano que al roce con su piel le daba una sensación de calidez y amor, Kaname era capaz de olvidar todo el dolor con el que había cargado. Y aún más era capaz de sonreír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Un dulce aroma a cereza y chocolate llegaba a su nariz, y extasiado por su aroma Kaname le apretó la mano con delicadeza, esperando no perderla y no queriendo que ella se fuera de su lado, nunca.

"Así que Kaname esta sonriendo" Takuma susurró y Ruka miró con recelo al final todos llegaron al dormitorio y Kaname continuaba sujetando la mano de Ai con dulzura.

"Umm Ai Nozomi-San deseas que te traiga algo, estas cómoda, necesitas acaso un abrazo de tu más querido y guapo compañero Aido?" Aido dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa picaresca y admiraba la belleza de Ai.

_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía__  
__No me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poesía_

"Así estoy bien umm Aido" Ella preguntó mientras dejaba salir una dulce risa que hacia sonrojar a Aido y sonreír a Kaname

"Aido por favor puedes ir a ver si la habitación de Ai esta lista" Kaname ordenó mientras continuaba tomando su mano y acariciando su largo y suave cabello pelirrojo. Ai se estremeció un poco y soltó la mano de Kaname, en ese instante Kaname sintió de nuevo la tristeza, la angustia, el dolor, y sabía que debía esperar por Ai, no iba a forzarla de ninguna manera. Aunque él ya la amaba completamente.

"Espero que Aido no te haya asustado, el suele ser un poco acosador cuando ve a una cara bonita" Rima dijo con una voz dulce mientras Aido aparecía en las escaleras cruzado de brazos y mirando a Rima

"Eso no, Yo Acosador" Ai rió dulcemente y miró a Aido con ternura, parecía que las lagrimas de sus ojos se habían secado y su piel regresaba a su tono natural.

"Eres muy gracioso Aido-Sama" Ai dijo mientras se distanciaba de Kaname y subía las escaleras con tal elegancia que dejaba atónita a Ruka y a Rima

"Si es lo que piensas, encantado de hacerte reír mi querida Ai Nozomi" Aido dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente

"Solo Ai, o Nozomi, cualquiera de los dos nombres me gusta, pero juntos suenan muy formal y tu eres mi amigo" Ai sonrió mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Aido

"Entonces te diré Aizomi" Aido rió mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ai

"Aizomi?" Ai pregunto mientras levantaba la mirada para observar los bellos ojos azules de Aido

"Si Aizomi, dices que no te gustaba que te llamara por tu nombre completo así que los junte y TADA! Aizomi" Aido dijo tímidamente pero sonriente

"Aww en verdad eres muy lindo Aido" Ai le dijo mientras se inclinaba para dejar un dulce beso en su mejilla. En ese mismo momento Kaname fijo su vista en la dulce pareja que se abrazaba y reía, una sensación de celos hizo que las ventanas se quebraran y Aido temiendo por su vida soltó a Ai, para ver a Kaname ahora detrás de la chica

"Parece que alguien esta celoso" Kain susurró con una sonrisa maléfica y se dirigió a su habitación, por otra parte Rima y Shiki estaban sentados en el sillón, observando cada uno una revista.

"Ai, será mejor que me acompañes a tu habitación" Kaname habló dulcemente detrás de su oído y nuevamente tomo su mano deseando sentir esa sensación de felicidad y amor que solo su querida Ai podía brindarle.

"Nos vemos mas tarde Aido" Ai sonrió y siguió a Kaname hacia su habitación

"Adiós Aizomi" Aido dijo con una ligera sonrisa

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Kaname se acercaba cada vez más a la bella pelirroja, absorbía su aroma, sonría completamente, estaba tan feliz.

"Kaname-Senpai?" Su dulce voz vibró en sus oídos como una bella nota musical, Kaname sonrió mientras Ai miraba sobre su hombro hacía un sonriente y sonrojado Kaname **(ya se que no se sonroja, pero Kaname realmente está enamorado y esta vez no es de Yuki hahaha)**

"Dime mi querida niña" Kaname contestó con una bella voz, mientras pasaba su dedo por esa suave mejilla

"Ustedes... Ustedes son vampiros" Su bello rostro miro asustado hacia Kaname y él se sorprendió ante su pregunta

"Que quieres decir con eso de que nosotros somos vampiros?" Kaname pregunto mientras miraba con gentilaza a la bella niña que estaba frente a el con sus ojitos verdes asustadizos

"Yo…" Ai sintió las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas y empujó a Kaname, las lagrimas brotaban una y otra vez mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras a toda velocidad, Aido se sorprendió y se enojo al ver que la bella niña estaba llorando _Kaname Kuran que has hecho!_ Aido dijo mientras observaba a la niña salir del dormitorio y correr por el bosque, sin mirar hacia atrás.

_Que hice…_

Kaname se quedo inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, simplemente sabía que había espantado y herido a esa bella niña

_Miedo_

_Frió_

_No me dejes aquí_

_Por favor_

_Voy a ser una niña buena_

_No no no…_

"Se puede saber que le hiciste a esa niña!" Aido dijo con una voz llena de ira, le enojaba el hecho de que Kaname por ser un sangre pura pudiera tratar a los demás a su antojo.

"Takuma" Kaname llamó desde arriba

"Dime Kaname" Takuma miro a su mejor amigo con un rostro de confusión y de sorpresa, Kaname estaba triste

"Tráela de vuelta, y no permitas que nadie la vea llorando o le haga algo" Takuma asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación

_Corre corre_

_Nadie puede salvarte_

_Todos vienen contra ti_

_Dolor te espera_

_No es que puedas_

_No te puedes esconder_

_Yo siempre te veo_

Ai corrió tras los bosques dejando un dulce aroma a su paso, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas aquellos pensamientos no abandonaban su mente, no la dejaban continuar.

Mientras tanto Takuma la seguía por el dulce aroma que dejaba _En donde estas Ai? _Takuma se preguntó mientras corría velozmente por los árboles.

_Yo puedo verte_

_Te encontré…_

"NOOOOOOO" Un grito se escuchó por toda la academia, Takuma realizó el grito y corrió hacia donde el eco aún se escuchaba

En el pasto yacía el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, parecía haber tropezado y golpeado su cuerpo contra este. Sus ojos cerrados apretadamente y las lágrimas continuaban escurriendo. Unos pasos suaves y lentos se escucharon detrás de ella pero la niña se negó a abrir los ojos y a mirar al que estaba detrás de ella.


	4. Secrets

**Capitulo 4**

**-Secrets- **

**Dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna**

Tomándola en sus brazos Takuma cargó a la niña y regresó a los dormitorios, al parecer la chica se había desmayado, pero las lágrimas seguían en su rostro. Mientras Takuma avanzaba no podía evitar contemplar la belleza de la chica, ella era realmente un ángel.

Ya afuera esperaba Aido, impaciente, al ver que Takuma se acercaba, Aido corrió rápidamente tomando a Ai, en sus brazos.

"Aido" Takuma dijo pero Aido lo ignoró y entro con la chica en sus brazos

Kaname observaba todo desde su habitación, deseaba ir por Ai, pero no podía, era mejor esperar hasta mañana.

"Muy bien Aizomi ya estas en casa" Aido dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a Ai, en su cama, colocando algunas almohadas, de los mas suaves alrededor de ella, y también tapándola con las suaves cobijas. Satisfecho de su trabajo, Aido tomo una silla y la arrastro junto a la cama de Ai, se sentó y esperó hasta que Ai, abriera esos ojos que el tanto quería.

**Clase Del Día**

"Y bien no me vas a decir como me veo hoy?" Zero dijo con una sonrisita y guiñando el ojo mientras Yuki se sonrojaba y se volteaba lejos de él.

"Umm Zero, para que te digo si…" Yuki se quedo sin palabras al escuchar el _NOOOOO_ al parecer era la voz de Ai, Zero también se quedo callado, los dos se miraron a los ojos y Zero tomo su pistola

"Algo pasó" Yuki dijo muy convencida y lista para ir a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna pare ver que sucedía.

"Yuki" Zero gritó pero ya era tarde, Yuki había salido corriendo hacía los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

_Que estará pasando, acaso atacaron a Ai?, No, tengo que llegar lo más rápido que pueda, si algo le pasa… _Yuki pensó mientras corría a toda velocidad hacía los dormitorios, desde su ventana Kaname veía a una bella Yuki corriendo hacía aquí. Él sonrió _Yuki _por ciertas razones Kaname nunca iba poder olvidar a Yuki, ella había sido la cosa más preciada para él, pero Yuki estaba enamorada de otro. De pronto sus bellos ojos marrones observaron con frialdad al chico de cabellos plateados y ojos de un morado claro.

"Yuki espera" Zero gritó mientras se acercaba a ella

"Zero, escuché un grito y si ellos la atacaron. Dios es solo una humana" Yuki dijo en tono de preocupación

"Humana? Estás diciendo que la chica nueva es humana!" Zero gritó sorprendido

"Si, el Headmaster dijo que era peligroso que ella estuviera en la clase del día, que estaba en peligro, pero…" Yuki meditó mientras su voz fue cortada por Zero

"Obviamente es más peligroso que ella esté aquí con esos" Zero suspiró

"Kaname-Senpai" Yuki dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y sonreía dulcemente

"Yuki, que te trae aquí?" Kaname preguntó mientras sonreía a una sonrojada Yuki

"Venimos porque escuchamos un grito" Zero dijo mientras jalaba cerca de él a Yuki.

"No ha pasado nada solo…"Kaname decía tranquilamente hasta que Takuma salió corriendo hacía Kaname

"Kaname, debes de venir inmediatamente!" Takuma dijo en tono de preocupación mientras Yuki y Zero también seguían a Kaname

"Ai" Yuki dijo con preocupación cuando todos se acercaron a su habitación y al abrir la puerta encontraron a Aido inconciente y Ai en su cama, las ventanas rotas, y todas sus cosas flotando: libros, sillas, toda la habitación era un desastre.

"Ai Nozomi" Kaname dijo, su voz sonaba gentil pero dentro él estaba realmente preocupado _Ai, por favor contéstame, que pasó _Kaname continuaba observando al igual que todos con preocupación

"Pero cómo es posible que si ella es humano pudo hacer eso?" Zero comentó en susurró, mientras Yuki y Takuma esperaban

_En donde estoy? _

_Estoy sola_

_No, no lo estas,_

_Pero quién eres_

_Porqué estoy aquí_

_No te preocupes…_

Yuki y Zero se miraron al mismo tiempo con preocupación

"Tal vez deberíamos avisar lo que está sucediendo a Kaien" Takuma ofreció pero todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para decir palabra, de pronto las cosas que flotaban en el aire se cayeron y un descontrolado Aido abrió sus ojos azules, observó a su alrededor, todo estaba hecho un desastre Aido observó a Ai que estaba muy pálida _Intenté morderla_

Aido se estremeció al ver parados en la puerta a Kaname, Takuma, Yuki y Zero. Aido sintió una mirada de angustia en los ojos marrones de Kaname

"Aido que sucedió?" Yuki dijo mientras se aproximaba a la cama de Ai y tocaba su mejilla, su piel estaba demasiado fría.

"Yo... no lo recuerdo" Aido dijo tímidamente mientras miraba hacía el piso, se sentía mal de tan solo pensar si en realidad había intentado morderla

Zero se aproximo a la cama de Ai se sorprendió al ver la bella niña que yacía ahí, estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente, que era imposible creer que ella había hecho todo ese desorden.

Sus manos tocaron la mano de Ai entre ellas, de pronto Zero sintió un gran fluido de amor, calidez, de perdón, de felicidad, y en ese momento unos bellos ojos verdes conocieron por primera vez unos ojos de color púrpura claro. Zero se quedo maravillado por aquellos ojos, aquella piel tan suave, aunque solo estaba tocando su mano ligeramente.

"E…n… donde estoy?" Ai preguntó dulcemente, su mirada confusa pero viendo a los ojos de Zero no apartando su mirada

"Ai, estas en el dormitorio de la clase nocturna, en la Academia Cross" Yuki dijo tranquilamente y sonriendo mientras Zero alejaba su mano lentamente

"No… por favor no me dejes sola" Ai dijo tiernamente, tan dulce era su voz que Zero no pudo evitar sonreír, Aido que ya estaba mas sereno miró a Zero con ira

"No lo haré" Zero dijo mientras gentilmente sostenía su mano, ante este acto Kaname sentía una sensación de ira y celos, pero se contuvo por Ai.

"Ai, debes descansar, y tratar de dormir, mañana hablaremos" Kaname dijo de lo mas gentil, su voz tan suave hipnotizaba la habitación, su mirada permanecía en los bellos ojos verdes de la pelirroja, el sonrió nuevamente pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver que Zero tomaba la mano de su bella princesa

"Zero será mejor que te marches y la dejes dormir" Kaname dijo con tono rudo luego se volteó hacia Yuki "Yuki tu también deberías marcharte y descansar" Kaname le dijo, su voz había cambiado a un tono más suave y delicado, Yuki asintió con una reverencia y unas mejillas sonrojadas

"Hmm, está bien, me iré Kuran, pero te prometo que si pones un dedo en esta chica Yo mismo te mato" Zero dijo mientras avanzaba fuera de la habitación, Zero se sorprendió al ver lo que había dicho

"Espera, no me dejes… No…" Ai dijo en su tono angelical pero pronto cayo rendida en su sueño.

**Flashback**

_Una niña tocaba una bella melodía en el piano, sus largos y finos dedos tocaban con tanta elegancia las teclas del piano. La melodía era dulce y bella, pero melancólica a la vez. Una vez terminada la canción Ai, dejó caer lágrimas de tristeza_

"_Ai-Chan" Un niño de cabello negro caminó hacía ella, sus ojos eran azules, una bella combinación de azul cielo y gris plateado. El niño también usaba lentes, él tenía una linda sonrisa formada por sus labios rojos._

"_Sora-Chan" Una dulce risa mientras una bella niña de 10 años corría hacía el niño de su misma edad mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente, lagrimas corrían de los ojos de Ai al igual que de las de Sora_

"_Te he extrañado mucho" Ai dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y sonreía con vehemencia hacia su amigo de toda la vida._

"_Yo también Ai, pero dime porque no estas con los demás, sucedió algo" Sora preguntó mientras notaba la preocupación en Ai ojos._

"_Ellos me están buscando nuevamente Sora, ellos me quieren, por favor no me dejes Sora, por favor" Ai dijo, el terror en sus ojos era evidente, alguien estaba en busca de ella, tratando de cazarla, Ai estaba temblando y Sora la tomo más apretadamente_

"_Somos amigos por siempre Ai, y nunca voy a dejar que te lastimen, somos como hermanos" El dijo mientras besaba en su frente_

"_Amigos por siempre" Ai susurró mientras caía al piso _


	5. Meeting Zero

**Capitulo 4**

**-Meeting Zero—**

Ya había pasado una semana después del incidente y Ai parecía estar más tranquila, ninguno de los vampiros se atrevía a preguntarle lo que había pasado, ninguno, ni siquiera Kaname.

Las clases nocturnas habían sido canceladas Kaname y Takuma habían viajado fuera para arreglar asuntos con el Concilio, se trataba de Rido, al parecer no había muerto y eso significa más problemas de los que ya había, Yuki podría estar en peligro otra vez

Reposando en uno de los árboles de cereza se encontraba una tranquila pelirroja, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su espalda yacía recargada contra el tronco del árbol, Ai, hubiera querido usar su ropa usual, pero desde que asistía a la Academia ella debía usar el uniforme de la clase Nocturna, el día estaba soleado y los rayos del sol caían sobre su cuerpo, por suerte ella era 'humana' así que el sol no le hacía nada, pero para evitar manchas en su piel Ai se había puesto algo de protector solar.

Mientras reposaba bajo la sombra del árbol, ella escuchaba música en su iPod, la música era algo que la tranquilizaba, al escuchar sus canciones favoritas Ai olvidaba todo.

_E__Here I am, here you are,_

_Although it is in the_

_imagination baby_

_this time, I want to be,_

_The full moon that waits for you_

_And illuminates you_

Ai permanecía con sus ojos cerrados pero cantaba con su melódica voz, al compás de la canción. Justamente cuando Ai comenzaba a cantar con más emoción, dejándose llevar por la letra y la melodía

_E__Like a friend I have__  
__been loyal to you,__  
__Now I carry you in my skin__  
__I know it won't happen__  
__But I am going to dream it choir..._

Zero se encontraba paseando por el jardín, en realidad no quería estar en las clases, le parecía molesto y estupido escuchar a las alumnas hablar de los perfectos chicos de la clase Nocturna, lo volvían insano. _Pero quién está cantando?_

Zero se pregunto mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la melódica y bella voz que parecía sonar en su mente y que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

_E__I tell you, we both are__  
__Like wind that is__  
__floating in the immensity__  
__I hear your voice, i dream with you__  
__you are my peace angel,__  
__let me fly high__  
__next to you i always want to be__  
__your wings fill my soul.._

"Ai" Zero dijo en susurro mientras sus pupilas ligeramente de color morado estaban atacadas a la bella chica que cantaba, era realmente tan linda y tierna, moviendo sus manos mientras cantaba, y su voz era realmente maravillosa. Zero continuó mirándola maravillado, escuchando la canción

_E__ your love mark, I_

_carry it in my skin_

_being just friends is not easy baby_

_waking up is a pain_

_without more truth_

_what i always love_

_And still wait..._

En ese momento, en ese presciso momento esa frase _Your love mark _fue cuando Zero sacudió la cabeza, recordando la primera vez que había mordido a Yuki. Sus ojos se estremecieron, llenándose de ira y tristeza, Zero se odiaba, por haberle hecho eso a Yuki. De pronto unos ojos verdes se abrieron, y una linda pelirroja dejó de cantar, su rostro sonrojado completamente, ella parecía un tomate, sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían juego con sus cabellos pelirrojos.

"ZERO!" Ai dijo en un grito mientras apagaba su iPod y escondía su completa cara sonrojada, al ver que no había respuesta, Ai elevó la vista, sus bellos ojos verdes conocieron la mirada más triste que ella jamás haya visto

"Zero" Ai trató otra vez

"No deberías estar aquí, tienes clases que atender, así que ve rápido" Zero dijo en orden y con una voz fría, sus ojos expresaban dolor

"Zero, que sucede" Ai se puso de pie y camino hacía él, ella sentía su tristeza como si fuera suya

"Te dije que no es nada ahora ve a tu clase" Zero dijo mientras apartaba la mirada

"No me da la gana" Ai dijo, mientras su cara se había sonrojado _Acaso yo.. _Ai se quedo sorprendida de si misma al darse cuenta que estaba contestando, en un tono serio pero dulce

"Entonces has lo que quieras" Zero dijo mientras se volteaba para ver que Kaname y los demás vampiros caminaban hacia donde ellos, Zero se dio cuenta en quien Kaname estaba fijando sus penetrantes ojos marrones. _Que, no te basta con Yuki, necesitas otra para satisfacer tus necesidades _Zero dijo en su mente

_No le vasta con Yuki?... Que quiere decir Zero con eso…_Ai se preguntó

"Umm será mejor que vaya a clase" Ai dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente, por alguna razón Ai no quería estar cerca de Kaname

"Aizomi!" Un muy guapo rubio de ojos azules corrió hasta la bella pelirroja, sus fuertes brazos sujetando el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Ai

"Aido!" Ai dijo con una bella sonrisa, por alguna razón Ai disfrutaba de la compañía de Aido, aunque el chico era un pervertido, según Yuki, Ai, sabía que también era una buena persona.

"Aizomi, mi querida Aizomi" Aido dijo mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza, incluso levantándola un poquito, de pronto Aido sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, era capaz de oler el hermoso aroma de su sangre, era tan dulce, llenaba de éxtasis. Aido había cambiado la coloración de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo a un rojizo, Aido estaba a punto de morderla.

"AIDO" Al mismo tiempo un furioso Zero sacó su pistola apuntando hacia Aido, mientras un furioso Kaname fijaba sus ojos en Aido

Lo curioso es que después del grito una luz se vio, incluso aunque era de día el rayo de luz blanca se vio disparado hacía Ai y hacia Aido. Aido estaba en el suelo a unos metros de Ai, mientras Ai permanecía de pie, a su alrededor un brillo especial, de color rosa, parecía ser un escudo protector, pero, el otro rayo de luz había venido de la parte opuesta, justo por detrás de Zero y Kaname.

"Crees que puedes atacar a una chica solo porque es bonita y no tiene nadie que cuide de ella" Una voz dulce pero a la vez furiosa se escuchó. Justo cuando Kaname y Zero voltearon pudieron ver a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos miel, en su mano tenía lo que parecía un varita mágica (_**haha esta es la parte en donde mezclo un poco de magia estilo Harry Potter)**_

"Miles?" Ai preguntó, su cuerpo aún tenía esa especie de escudo a su alrededor

"Luxomi! acaso es mi pequeño angelito, pero, que paso con la niña inocente que siempre corría hacia los brazos de su querido hermanito" Miles dijo con una risita mientras sus ojos miel cambiaban a un verde olivo. "Quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermanita?" Miles pregunto en voz enojada pero jugando

"Aghh cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames Luxomi, y que no soy una niña…" Ai se quedó sin palabras, _tienes razón Miles, no tengo nadie a mi lado, nadie que me proteja, no tengo una familia _Ai dijo, sus ojos se ponían humedos por las lagrimas que ella rehusaba a que cayeran

"Ay pero y esa carita triste, Yo pensé que ibas a ponerte feliz, e incluso ibas a hacer una fiesta, una ofrenda, una caravana" Miles dijo sonriendo y acercándose hacia Ai "OH ya se estas así porque me extrañabas, no podías dejar pensar en tu amado novio, el hombre a quien amas" Miles dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ai y la despeinaba, Miles era mucho mas alto que Ai, su estatura 1.88 aproximadamente, si que era alto y muy guapo, lamentablemente era gay (bueno al menos eso parecía).

_Su hermano, o novio, pero que demonios, _Zero pensó mientras miraba con recelo al alto y perfecto rubio

"Y a ti que demonios te pasa" Ai dijo con una voz enojada, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, la niña hermosa diciendo palabras malas.

"Yo extrañarte pfft… Lo siento Miles pero no, no podría, en verdad, me eres tan indiferente" Ai dijo, su voz era tan dulce, que Miles se echo a reír mientras Ai saltaba en su cuerpo abrazándolo fuertemente

"Luxomi me falta aire, además como que estas algo pesada eh, que has estado comiendo?" Miles bromeo y finalmente Ai se bajo de el y lo continuó abrazando

"Tontito, te extrañé mucho Miles, como están las cosas en… Como esta Sora?" Miles quito su sonrisa y una expresión de preocupación llenó su rostro

"Las cosas no andan bien Ai, parece ser que quieren que Sora se una a ellos, pero Sora se negó así que los chupa almas están tras de él. Sora no te ha podido visitar ni hablar, lo tienen en la mira, pero" Miles sacó de su bolsillo de su chaqueta una carta

"Me la dio antes de huir, me dijo que te diera esto también" Miles se acercó y abrazó gentilmente a Ai, Ai no lo pudo evitar y las lagrimas salieron nuevamente, podía sentir como si el mismo Sora la estuviera abrazando

"Bueno, todavía no es de noche y ya estas llorando" Miles suspiró "Dale todo va a estar bien. De acuerdo, además adivina que, tu admirador secreto entra en esta Academia también" Miles dijo mientras continuaba abrazando a Ai

"Lo se pero tu sabes que esto de cartas, despedidas y demás me pone triste" Ai dijo mientras dejaba las lagrimas salir y miraba al suelo.

"LUXOMI, basta de lagrimas, te vas a secar, y arrugar y poner fea" Miles decía mientras sacaba un espejo de su pantalón y se miraba en el acomodando su cabello rubio. "Que bello soy" El dijo con una risita "Y tu querida hermosa, en verdad Ai, eres la niña mas bonita del mundo, me pregunto…"

Miles estaba a punto de terminar su frase hasta que Ai lo miro con ojos tristes pero enojados "Deja de decir eso, tu y Sora saben muy bien que odio que digan eso, odio que digan que soy hermosa, odio ser hermosa, que no vez que es un castigo" Ai dijo casi gritando.

Kaname no pudo evitar caminar hacia el jóven rubio y su hermosa princesita, ya estaba tranquilo al darse cuenta de que Miles no era él, si no una ella, así que no había problema con él, por ahora.

"Ai Nozomi, tranquila" Kaname dijo mientras sonreía gentilmente hacia la bella pelirroja, Miles se rió por detrás

"Bueno, bueno, bueno pero que hombre tan guapo tenemos aquí" Miles dijo mientras sus ojos miel observaban al guapo chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones.

"Kaname-Senpai" Ai dijo tiernamente pero no viéndolo, no lo decía tiernamente porque tuviera una especie de enamoramiento, lo decía en una voz tan dulce, porque estaba llorando, y su voz tendía a ser suave y dulce cuando Ai solía llorar.

"Kuran por que no te vas con tu prol mientras yo y Ai llevamos al nuevo chico a la oficina de Cross" Zero dijo con disgusto a Kaname y se dirigió a Ai, inconscientemente Zero la había tomado en sus brazos y estaba limpiando sus lagrimas, Ai se sonrojo ante su acción.

_Pero que tenemos aquí, vaya mi Luxomi parece ser que dos chicos están peleando por ti, tal y como paso hace un año._

Miles pensó mientras veía al chico de pelos plateados y ojos lila, Kaname por otra parte estaba furioso de que Zero abrazaba a Ai, estaba muerto de celos, sus ojos que ahora estaban tornándose rojos mostraban la furia y rabia. Pero al parecer ni Ai ni Zero parecían tomar a Kaname.

"Ven vamos, es mejor que expliques al Headmaster acerca de tu 'amigo'" Zero dijo mientras veía a Miles quien a su vez le lanzaba un beso y Zero gruñía "Y además tengo que decirle acerca de Aido, y lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte, ese maldito chupa sangre"

Aido simplemente bufó pero Kaname sujeto a Aido, peligrosamente Aido temía por su vida, podía ver a Kaname realmente furioso. Claro Aido casi mordía a su más preciado tesoro, pero Zero también estaba tratando de sepárala de él. Y Ai parecía no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Kaname por ella

"De esto yo me encargo verdad Hanabusa, ya veras el castigo que voy a ponerte" Kaname dijo, se podía ver la rabia en sus ojos y Aido estaba realmente asustado, nunca había visto a Kaname de esa manera ni siquiera cuando había mordido a Yuki.

"Ca..s..tigarlo?" Ai dijo con una voz tímida, al parecer ella también temía que Kaname le hiciera algo, así que mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Zero, su mano apachurraba la de Zero fuertemente. Zero se dio cuenta del temor de Ai y regreso el apretón gentilmente.

"Si, Aido trató de morderte, y eso no lo voy a permitir Ai, no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, así que Aido será castigado por su acción" Kaname respondió gentilmente hacia Ai pero miro a Aido con furia podría decirse que odio.

Lentamente Ai caminó a Kaname y a Aido quien con sus bellos ojos azules mostraba un miedo nunca antes visto

"No, tu no tienes derecho a castigarlo, que vas a hacerle, matarlo?, Pegarle, tu no puedes hacerle eso, el trató de morderme pero no lo culpo, no puedes forzar a nadie a que no haga algo que debe hacer, es su naturaleza, aquí la única culpable soy yo" Ai dijo, sus ojos verdes encendían un brillo tan bello y tan poderoso, la tímida niña de pronto se turnaba en una protectora de los demás "Si llego a darme cuenta de que lastimas a Aido te juro que te vas a arrepentir, TE LO JURO KANAME-SENPAI" Ai grito en la cara de Kaname y luego se volteó a Zero

"Y Zero creo que Aido ya entendió lo que puede pasarle, además de ti y él" Dirigiéndose a Kaname "Si hay alguien que realmente lastimaría a Aido y lo castigaría cruelmente sería Miles, pero el sabe que no puede porque si lo hace Yo misma lo desaparezco de este mundo"

Miles rió nerviosamente "Ah no lo harías Luxi querida" Miles dijo pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de Ai se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando muy en serio. Ai camino lejos de toda la bola de Vampiros, Cazador de Vampiros y su Amigo

"Bueno por si lo quieres saber emm Aido, si yo te castigaría de una forma cruel, pero eres demasiado bello para ser castigado, aunque aleja tus colmillitos de mi amiga, si no quieres que los niños perdidos te cacen" Miles dijo mientras se sonrojaba y corría hacia Ai

"Pero que fue todo eso?" Rima pregunto al aire porque todos estaban igual de sorprendidos

"No lo se pero seguramente algo no muy bueno" Shiki dijo mientras observaba a Rima, todos parecían estar igual.

_Me pregunto si…Acaso amenazó a Kuran, ya empiezas a gustarme Ai _Zero dijo mientras una ligera y tímida sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Sus ojos lila observaban como se alejaba Ai, mientras su dulce aroma se quedaba en el lugar.


	6. Painfully Memories

**Capitulo 5**

**-Painful Memories—**

**Este capitulo está inspirado en lo que sucedió con Ai después de su cuarto cumpleaños, hay un poco de tristeza y drama.**

**Me inspire en la canción Somewhere Only We Know de Keane, espero que les guste.**

**Tal vez Zero está enamorándose de Ai, jaja y Kaname siente lo mismo jajaja. Lo siento Yuki **

_Después de un largo tiempo hospitalizada Ai logró abrir sus bellos ojos verdes, aquellos ojitos que brillaban con tanta intensidad. Estaba en una habitación blanca, su frágil cuerpo conectado a varias máquinas, los doctores se sorprendieron al ver que la pequeña pelirroja había despertado. Estaba en Londres, la habían llevado ahí para ver si alguien de su familia materna podría ir por la niña pero desafortunadamente, nadie quiso llevarse a la niña_

"_Hola pequeña, puedes escucharnos? Sabes como te llamas?" Un hombre con la mirada más dulce que Ai alguna vez vio sonreía a la pequeña chica de ojos brillantes._

"_S…I me llamo Ai Nozomi" Ella dijo con una voz tímida y asustadiza_

"_Bien pequeña quiero que nos digas que recuerdas" El doctor dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ai tiernamente_

"_Nii-Sama me estaba abrazando y luego mi papá llego y me llevó con mi mami, para pedirle perdón y luego…Ryuu" Ai dijo mientras sus ojos miraban a todos lados tratando de sentir la presencia de su hermano, pero Ryuu ya no estaba_

"_Ai, lo siento mucho pequeña pero, al parecer alguien atacó a tu padre y a tu hermano, ninguno de los dos sobrevivió, me temo que no hay nadie mas de tu familia que pueda hacerse cargo de ti… Pequeña me estas entendiendo" El doctor dijo con una mirada triste, sus ojos café miraban con ternura pero a la vez con tristeza a la pequeña niña_

_Ai estaba acurrucada en la cama, se tapaba las orejas con sus pequeñas manos, sus lágrimas escurrían, ella daba pequeños lamentos mientras su corazón se iba quebrando poco a poco._

"_Ai pequeña" El doctor dijo_

"_Nooo Ryuu" Ella se tapó sus oídos fuertemente mientras toda la habitación vibraba y las cosas flotaban y se hacían pedazos, un grito de dolor salio de sus labios_

_**Cinco Años Después**_

_Ai__ paso su infancia en Londres, la razón, su madre era Inglesa, era una mujer tan bella y hermosa, también estaba relacionada con la realeza, no solo con la de los humanos, la madre de Ai era la ultima descendiente de los Elfos, y con eso era el ultimo ángel puro en la tierra._

"_No por__ favor no" Ai una linda pelirroja de nueve años se aferraba a su cama sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, dolor en su corazón, sola ella estaba tan sola y desprotegida._

"_Ai, estas bien?" Un niño de ojos gris azulado y cabello negro se acercó a la temerosa niña, el niño suspiró, mientras se veía un flash en sus lentes_

"_Sora-Chan" Ai dijo entre llantos_

"_Shh, todo va a estar bien, tranquila, yo estoy aquí, recuerdas" Sora dijo mientras su pequeña mano acariciaba la frente y limpiaba las lagrimas de Ai gentilmente_

_Por alguna razón Sora se sentía tan identificado con Ai, sus padres habían muerto, cuando él era bebe, así que Sora nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer ni a su padre ni a su madre. Los padres de Sora eran lejanos descendientes de los elfos, su sangre no era tan pura como la de Ai, pero Sora iba a ser un gran mago, todo el mundo sabía eso, pues cuando bebe, Sora pudo destruir a cuatro vampiros sangre pura con solo un parpadeo. _

_Sora era muy poderoso, pero no tanto como Ai, una cosa estaba clara, Sora iba a proteger a Ai, porque para él, la pelirroja era su mejor amiga y hermana._

"_Sora-Chan, prometedme que si ya no soporto este dolor tu me lo vas a quitar, prométeme que cuando ya no pueda sostenerme tu me vas a sostener. Promételo" Ai dijo mientras su carita trataba de dibujar una sonrisa, aunque sea por unos segundos_

"_Ai, sabes que los dos vamos a salir adelante, porque desde que te conocí, tu te convertiste en mi mejor amiga y hermana, y creeme que nunca va a llegar ese día, porque vamos a ser felices Ai, lo vamos a ser" Sora dijo, sus ojos grisáceos tenían tanta dulzura y amor, que Ai sentía perderse en esa bella mirada. Ai, deseaba que Ryuu también estuviera ahí._

"_Sora, adivina que" Ai quien tenía 11 años ahora iba corriendo por las escaleras, su cabello pelirrojo ahora le llegaba a la cintura, era invierno, alrededor del viejo edificio y en los jardines todo lo que se veía era blanco, la nieve hacía ver un bello paisaje._

_Ella usaba un abrigo de color rosa debajo su uniforme que debía usar, ya que seguía viviendo en el internado. Era un jumper de color gris, que iba a juego con un suéter negro, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Este invierno era demasiado frió así que Ai también llevaba enrollada a su cuello una bufanda de rayas rosas, blancas y grises, un regalo que Sora le había dado en su décimo cumpleaños. La niña estaba tan contenta que sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras corría hacia donde Sora_

"_Ai, que pasa" Sora dijo mientras contemplaba el paisaje, el enorme ventanal permitía que entrara luz en la casa y que los enormes pinos cubiertos de nieve pudieran observarse._

"_Dicen que un nuevo niño viene, el también perdió a sus padres, Mr. Hart me dijo que es un chico ingles, y que no habla desde que paso el accidente" Ai dijo mientras sus ojos verdes observaban afuera el paisaje, un coche se estaciono fuera del jardín y Mr. Hart se bajo junto con un niño de cabello rubio, llevaba un abrigo y un gorro. Se veía asustado, Ai suspiro y jaló a Sora hacia la sala principal_

"_Vamos será mejor que esperemos en la sala hasta que lleguen" Sora suspiró y siguió a Ai_

_Sentados cada uno en un sillón esperaron a que Mr. Hart apareciera, abrió la puerta y colgó su abrigo en el perchero, luego sonrió al niño rubio y lo dirigió hacia la sala de estar, en donde Ai y Sora estaban. Sus dulces rostros esperaban ansiosos aunque Sora estaba ya medio dormido, Ai suavemente le dio un codazo para que despertara_

"_Umm si mañana vamos al río" Sora dijo entre sueños y ahí no pudo evitar reír, Sora abrió sus ojos gris azulado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al darse cuenta de que había estado hablado dormido._

"_Vamos no tengas miedo, aquí estarás a salvo" Mr Hart dijo con una voz relajada y llevó al chico de cabellos dorados a la sala. Sus ojos eran de color miel pero miraban al suelo, en verdad que el niño era muy bello. _

"_Ai, Sora" Mr Hart se volteó a los dos chicos que estaban impacientes pero no se habían movido de su lugar_

"_Este es Miles, el va a estar en el internado con nosotros" Temiendo decir palabras que lastimaran al rubio niño Mr Hart sonrió_

"_Bueno que les parece si comemos te y galletas" Sora sonrió y Ai rió dulcemente, se levantó y caminó a Miles. Ojos verdes y ojos miel se miraron por primera vez. Miles sintió una dulce sensación y abrazó a la dulce pelirroja_

"_Hola Miles yo soy Ai Nozomi, puedes decirme Ai, bueno Sora" Ai dijo apuntando con su pequeño dedo hacia el chico de cabellos negros "Me dice Ai, y también Mr Hart, así que bueno me puedes llamar así" La niña dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Miles, podía sentir como el niño sentía un gran vació, y Ai se prometió hacerlo feliz a toda costa._

"_Er..es un Angel?" Miles le pregunto a la dulce pelirroja e hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran_

"_No lo creo" Ai dijo dulcemente mientras Sora estaba a lado de ellos ahora y sonreía a los dos_

"_Si Ai es nuestro ángel, ella nos trae felicidad" Sora dijo con una enorme sonrisa _

"_Y entonces también traes luz" Miles pregunto, parecía que sus ojos miel lanzaban destellos de luz y sus finos labios color rosa dibujaban una sonrisa_

"_Bueno supongo" Ai dijo mientras sus ojitos verdes miraban al piso y sus mejillas ardían _

"_Luxomi" Miles susurró dulcemente_

"_Que dijiste?" Ambos Sora y Ai dijeron al mismo tiempo causando que Miles se apenara _

"_Pues si, eres un ángel, traes luz y felicidad y pues en mi antigua escuela teníamos clases de latín. Lux significa luz y tu eres … un ángel de luz" Miles dijo, su carita se iluminaba y sus mejillas parecían pintarse de rosa mientras miraba con esos ojos miel a la pequeña pelirroja_

_Un ángel de luz _Ai pensó mientras sus ojos contemplaban el techo de su habitación, ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Miles, al parecer Rima adoraba la idea de que Miles estuviera en la Academia, era muy dulce y daba excelentes consejos de moda, accesorios y hombres. Incluso Aido había llegado a soportar la presencia del nuevo chico.

Era de mañana, una hora en la que todos los vampiros estaban durmiendo, pero desde que Ai y Miles no eran vampiros estaban despiertos. Ai estaba acostada en su cama, la chica estaba usando un top de color rosa con unos estampados de estrellas de varios colores, unos shorts muy pequeños y un poco ajustados, claro eran típicos para dormir. Era de color verde limón y justamente en la parte de atrás decían en ingles Love me y un corazón. La parte de enfrente tenía un pequeño bolsillo y un listón que rodeaba su cadera como si fuera un cinturón. Por alguna razón Ai no soportaba usar calcetines pero si calentadores, además los usaba porque quería que sus piernas no se vieran tan delgadas. Usaba unos de rayas de colores rosa, verde, azul, amarillo, morado y amarillo, le llegaban a las rodillas pero ella los doblaba un poco.

Estaba acostada boca arriba, inconscientemente algunos objetos estaban flotando a su alrededor.

"Luxi" Miles dijo en una voz un tanto femenina, mientras entraba a la habitación de la pelirroja

"Miles, que sucede?" Ai dijo e inmediatamente los objetos en la habitación regresaban a su lugar

"Tengo hambre" Miles dijo mientras sobaba su pancita en forma dulce como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando que le hicieran de desayunar

"Vamos a la cocina, te voy a hacer algo de desayunar" Ai dijo mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba fuera de su habitación


	7. Accidentally in Fun

**Capitulo 6**

**-Accidentally in Fun—**

**Han ****escuchado la canción Accidentally in Love, bueno me inspire en esta canción para hacer este capitulo. Va a ver algo de diversión y claro un desastre en la cocina de los dormitorios nocturnos. Espero que les guste. :]**

Miles y Ai caminaban por los pasillos del tranquilo dormitorio nocturno. Pasaron por la habitación de Aido y de Kain, luego por el de Rima.

Todas las puertas estaban cerradas y en penumbra, al llegar a las escaleras el lugar estaba todavía oscuro, incluso aunque eran las 9 de la mañana. Bajaron hacia por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina. Si bien era una escuela Ai no había pensado en que atuendo era un poco provocativo, a decir verdad se podía ver su perfecto cuerpo. Y Miles bueno usaba unas pijamas de color negro, un poco ajustadas para ser de hombre pero la camisa marcaba su bien formado torso. Se dirigieron a la cocina.

"Cielos este lugar si que parece estar muerto, donde se supone que están los otros?" Miles dijo mientras entraba a la cocina

"Están durmiendo Miles, vampiros recuerdas?" Miles sintió un suave escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza

"Hmm espero que no intenten quitar mi sangre aunque claro esta si un chico lindo lo quiere hacer, soy todo suyo" Miles dijo con una sonrisita y unas mejillas rojas, Ai simplemente suspiró

"Bueno que quieres desayunar? Galletitas y Te?" Ai dijo dulcemente pero Miles la fulminó con su mirada

"Luxi estoy a dieta, sabes me encantaría desayunar un rico pastel de chocolate, helado de cereza, una malteada de fresa y para terminar GALLETITAS DE CHOCOLATE!" Miles dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban cada momento que pensaba en todas esas delicias que Ai sabía hacer muy bien

"Huh dieta eh, bueno pues con todo eso vas a subir de peso pero está bien, me vas a ayudar?" Sus ojos verdes miraron con dulzura y ella hizo una mueca esperando que Miles dejara de soñar despierto y la ayudara

"Umm si lo se calorías pero que esperas soy hombre así que quemo mas grasa que tú" Miles dijo mientras avanzaba hacia uno de los cajones sacando algunos aditamentos para cocinar.

"Supongo" Ai dijo mientras sacaba iba al refrigerador, para su sorpresa si había comida, de alguna manera esperaba botellas que contuvieran sangre y cosas así.

"Oye entonces como va mi actuación, si la hago de gay?" Miles dijo mientras veía a Ai y hacía una sonrisita malévola

"Ambos sabemos que eres un gran actor Miles, pero cuando descubran que no eres gay, no crees que van a pensar que estas un poco cuerdo" Ai dijo mientras colocaba el chocolate, la leche, harina, huevos, fresas, cerezas y demás en la mesa

"Umm si supongo Luxi pero debo pretender eso, sabes que así puedo estar mas cerca de ti y protegerte" Miles dijo mientras llegaba por detrás y abrazaba a Ai, apretándola un poco y levantándola en el aire ligeramente claro.

"Ricitos de oro bajame" Ai dijo y Miles frunció su ceño poniendo en el piso a la pelirroja.

"Me llamaste Ricitos de Oro?... Bueno Ariel" Miles bromeo sabiendo que Miles se estaba refiriendo al personaje de la sirenita y como Ai era pelirroja

"Vamos a cocinar okay?" Ai dijo mientras juguetonamente pegaba en su hombro y Miles decía si con su cabeza

Los dos chicos empezaron a hacer su pastel de chocolate, primero Miles trataba de batir los huevos y la harina, pero era obvio que no sabía y la harina caía al piso e incluso saltaba y manchaba la camisa de Miles. Por otra parte Ai estaba cortando el chocolate en cuadritos mientras abría el bote de helado y lo colocaba en un platón. Luego cortó las fresas en trocitos mientras reía al ver como Miles batallaba con la batidora. Pronto Ai fundió el chocolate y lo colocó en donde Miles batía el huevo y la harina, para la suerte de los dos la mezcla salpico y la nariz de Ai tenía un poco de chocolate mientras las suaves mejillas de Miles estaban blancas por la harina que había saltado. Miles comenzó a reir mientras Ai se limpiaba la punta de su nariz.

"Luxi el helado se esta derritiendo" Miles dijo mientras tomaba una cuchara y comía un poco de helado.

"Tengo una idea" Dijo Miles mientras Ai lidiaba con mantener una mezcla uniforme de chocolate

"Cual es Miles" Ai dijo mientras la batidora se ponía loca y salpicaba gotitas de chocolate en la cara de la linda pelirroja

"Mira voy a hacer una rica malteada" Miles dijo mientras colocaba una buena cantidad de helado de vainilla, nueces, leche, mas helado de vainilla, fresas y por supuesto mas helado de vainilla en la licuadora

"Te va a encantar mi malteada" Miles dijo Ai se quedo mirando a Miles esperando que colocara la tapa en la licuadora pero Miles había olvidado ese detalle, se volteó con una bella sonrisa y apretó el botón de encendido

"MILES!" Ai grito pero ya era tarde toda la maravillosa mezcla de Miles salió volando y obviamente el bello rostro de Miles estaba cubierto de helado, mientras otra parte de la mezcla estaba en el techo y en el piso. Ahí no pudo evitar pero comenzó a reírse. Miles se volteó a ella

"Hey Luxomi no es gracioso" Miles dijo mientras tomaba un puño de harina y lo lanzaba a Ai, Ai gritó comenzando una guerra de chocolate, harina, fresas. No quisieron utilizar huevos porque ambos sabían que eso era desagradable. Así que la cocina era el centro de batalla y la pelirroja se escondía detrás de la mesa mientras Miles agarraba una cacerola y la colocaba en su cabeza. Agarró unas cucharas como si fueran sus armas y se dispuso a aventar bolitas de helado a la niña de ojos verdes.

"Miles basta" Ai gritó pero sus brazos tenían helado y su cabello harina, Ai tomo chocolate y con su mente fue lanzando varias bolas de chocolate manchando la pared, el piso y por supuesto su blanco Miles

"Ha ya veremos quien gana" Miles dijo riendo mientras arrojaba mas helado y algunas cerezas

"Si ricitos" Ai dijo riendo y también continuaba aventando chocolate

Ai rápidamente fue a la alacena y vio una lata de crema batida ella sonrió y la tomo, por suerte había otra y se la lanzo a Miles. Los dos miraron y sonrieron sabiendo muy bien que pronto habría una guerra de crema batida. Los dos corrían por la cocina persiguiéndose y manchándose con crema batida, de pronto los dos cayeron al suelo ya claro esta batido en helado y chocolate. Miles coloco un poco de crema batida en el hombro de ahí y la mordió. Ai le hecho crema y chocolate en su cabello. Luego tomaron harina y la lanzaron al techo, risas, gritos, platos tirados al suelo. Todo un desorden se escuchaba en la cocina.

No muy lejos, justamente subiendo las escaleras Aido trataba de silenciar aquellos molestos gritos y risas, tapando su cabeza con la almohada, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Kain también estaba igual, pronto los dos vampiros se despertaron con un gruñido

"Kain que es ese ruido?" Aido dijo mientras bostezaba y sus ojos azulados se cerraban un poco

"No lo se pero viene de abajo"

Para el colmo de los vampiros Ai y Miles habían puesto música, la canción Accidentally in Love. Aido y Kain que eran muy sensibles a cualquier ruido se propusieron a ver que pasaba abajo, gritos, música y al parecer algunos ruidos de platos rotos. Aido abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo para su sorpresa una muy enojada Ruka, una medio dormida Rima, Shiki bostezando y Takuma que también estaba en el pasillo.

"Que es ese ruido Aido-Sama?"Ruka pregunto a Aido, sabiendo que el tenía que ver con el ruido. Los demás vampiros también vieron a Aido

"Oigan yo no tengo nada que ver" Aido dijo con un gesto de molestia hacia Ruka

"Como sea esto no es bueno, no puedo dormir" Rima dijo mientras se frotaba sus ojos azules

"Parece que el ruido viene de la cocina" Takuma dijo

"Pues hay que ver que sucede, Kain crees que sean nuestras fans" Aido dijo con una sonrisita

"Que, no puede ser si esas humanas entraron a los dormitorios" Ruka dijo pero de pronto sintieron la presencia de alguien más.

Un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrón estaba también en el pasillo, sus ojos mostraban enojo, quien osaba a perturbar sus sueños

"Kaname-Senpai" Dijo Ruka mientras hacía una reverencia

"Takuma, puedo saber a que se debe todo este escándalo"

"Kaname, ahora mismo íbamos a ver de que se trata, lamento que tus sueños hayan sido interrumpidos" El chico rubio de ojos verdes dijo, un poco intimidado por la presencia del Pura Sangre

"Supongo que Yo también iré a ver que esta sucediendo"

Todos los vampiros bajaron por las escaleras, a medida de que se acercaban a la cocina, la música, y los gritos se escuchaban junto con risas.

La cocina estaba realmente hecha un desastre y Ai estaba completamente embarrada de chocolate y crema batida. Miles también tenían harina en el cabello, sus pantalones también mostraban el polvo blanco.

Para cuando los vampiros se acercaron a la puerta de la cocina lograron escuchar risitas

"Muy bien Ricitos de Oro, te juro que esta vez te voy a ganar" Ai dijo mientras con su mente creaba una enorme bola de chocolate.

"Hmm ya lo veremos pequeña sirenita" Miles dijo mientras agarraba el tazón de harina

Justamente en el momento en que Kaname abría la puerta de la cocina Ai y Miles se habían lanzado un la harina y el chocolate.

De pronto Miles se quedó helado, Ai que estaba dándole la espalda a los vampiros supo que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Ai se sonrojo un poco y se quedo ahí sin voltear.

"Ai-Chan" Rima exclamó mientras Takuma y Kain miraban la cocina, no lo pudieron evitar y comenzaron a reír. Aido estaba sorprendido, ninguna de las chicas, me refiero a las de la clase nocturna se atrevía a usar top y shorts pegaditos. Era obvio que Ai era la primera chica en estar así rondando en ese diminuto pijama. Aido se sonrojo un poco al ver las piernas de la pelirroja y su espalda. Su piel blanca y frágil tenia manchas de chocolate y sus cabellos pelirrojos tenían rastros de harina.

"Pero quienes se creen que son, ensuciando la cocina de esta forma y comportándose como salvajes" Ruka dijo mientras Kain reía un poco.

"Miles todavía no termino" Dijo ahí y al mismo tiempo lanzo a Miles una grandes cantidades de harina. Por unos momentos Miles olvido su comportamiento de chico gay y se lanzó a Ai, los dos estaban en una posición algo comprometedora y un tanto sexy. Ai estaba acostada en el piso, mientras Miles estaba encima de ella, y la tenía agarrada de las manos. Miles sonrió al ver que Ai tenía chocolate justamente en un lugar tan deseado por todos los vampiros, su blanco y frágil cuello. Miles guiño un ojo y se inclino para lamer el chocolate que había en el cuello de Ai.

Kaname estaba realmente enojado, primero alguien lo había despertado, segundo los ruidos que lo habían sacado de sus sueños provenían de la cocina que estaba hecha un desastre y tercero, el chico que según era gay estaba sobre su pequeña princesa, lamiendo su frágil cuello. Lamiendo y saboreando su piel, esa blanca y suave piel con la que Kaname había empezaba a fantasear. Todos estaban atónitos, no se suponía que Miles era gay?

"Que está sucediendo aquí?" Una voz fuerte y seria se escuchó por toda la cocina, sus ojos marrones observan a la pelirroja, a su frágil niña y a ese atrevido que rozaba con su lengua la piel de ella.

"Umm Kaname verdad" Miles dijo, sabiendo que el joven vampiro estaba enojado, no era presciso hacerlo enojar mas. De algún modo Miles sabía que ese tal Kaname Kuran sentía algo por su amiga. Se puso de pie y ayudo a Ai a ponerse de pie.

"Yo, bueno estábamos haciendo, pasteles" Ai dijo su melódica voz sonaba en los odios de Kaname

"Mas bien estaban destruyendo la cocina y los alimentos" Ruka dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Lo siento no era mi intención" Sus ojos verdes miraron a los vampiros, esos bellos ojos hicieron que todos cayeran rendidos, bueno todos excepto Ruka

"No te preocupes Ai-Chan, todos solemos hacer travesuras de vez en cuando" Rima dijo dulcemente

"Si, Aizomi, es mas si quieres yo te ayudo a limpiar este desastre" Aido dijo con una sonrisa sus ojos celeste miraban a los verdes de Ai

Kaname continuaba viendo a Miles, ambos ojos se encontraban, ambos chicos se retaban.

"Miles será mejor que comencemos a limpiar" Ai dijo nuevamente, un poco avergonzada por la actitud infantil que había tenido. Pero es que cuando se trataba de Miles, todo eran travesuras y regaños.

"Todos ustedes puedes irse a su habitación" Kaname dijo con voz seria pero realmente estaba enojado, todos podían sentirlo el ambiente estaba pesado. "Menos ustedes dos" dijo a Miles y a Ai.

"Kaname-Senpai" Ai dijo, sus ojos verdes comenzaban a humedecerse un poco, se veía tan linda, con su carita manchada de chocolate y harina. Sus rodillas también tenían manchas de helado y crema batida. Como iba a enojarse con ese ángel, no Kaname no podía. Pero Miles

"Limpien esto, y Ai después de hacerlo necesito hablar contigo" Kaname dijo mientras se desvanecía en las sombras.

Miles miro con un poco de culpa no sabia si ese tipo iba a regañar a su amiga.

"Luxi lo siento, fue mi culpa por todo este desastre, yo debí"

"No te preocupes Miles, fue culpa de los dos y creo que ya no se van a creer la historia de que eres gay" Ai dijo mientras suspiraba, luego cerró sus ojos y la cocina había regresado a su antiguo estado. Estaba reluciente

"Luxi, no te preocupes, pero creo que vas a tener que explicarle a ese tal Kaname lo que somos" Miles dijo mientras jalaba a la pelirroja y la abrazaba

"Creo que si Miles, pero bueno voy a tomar un baño" Ella sonrió "Supongo que debes hacer lo mismo, estamos llenos de dulce" Ai dijo dulcemente mientras sus ojos miraban con un poco de miedo

"Tienes razón, y tranquila que ese tipo no te va a lastimar" Miles dijo y los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para bañarse y cambiarse. Por suerte los demás ya estaban en su habitación durmiendo

**Dos Horas Después**

Kaname estaba en su recamara, sentado en una silla, ya estaba usando su uniforme blanco de la clase nocturna, le quedaba bien, en verdad Kaname, tenía ese porte y elegancia y al mismo tiempo ese look de chico hot. Sus ojos color marrón observaban su tablero de ajedrez. Pensativo Kaname Kuran reflexionaba acerca de lo que hacía. Estaba un tanto confundido, él sabía que Yuki era la chica con la debía casarse, claro para eso debía ganársela nuevamente pero luego no pudo evitar pensar en aquella dulce pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ai, aquella chica ya la había visto antes, pero en donde, de donde la conocía.

Claro estaba que la niña no era vampiro, pero tampoco humana, quien era, de donde la conocía, era tal vez alguien de su pasado? Ahí estaba pensativo hasta que escucho unos toquecitos en su puerta. Kaname cerró sus ojos sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba, ese dulce aroma, tan fuerte, era dulce muy dulce, su aroma era mejor que el de Yuki.

"Adelante" Kaname dijo mientras continuaba sentado en su silla y sus largas manos tomaban una pieza de ajedrez

"Yo… Tú querías hablar conmigo" Ai dijo dulcemente, estaba usando ya su uniforme, se veía hermosa Kaname no pudo evitar dibujar la sonrisa, era tan dulce y tierna y mas cuando estaba asustada. Kaname no sabía porque pero tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla de sentir esa felicidad que había sido capaz de sentir cuando la conoció.

"Acércate pequeña, no me temas" Kaname dijo dulcemente

Ahí caminó a Kaname y el le ofreció sentarse en sus piernas, Ai se sonrojo ante tal petición, pero aceptó, una parte de ella quería salir corriendo, tenía miedo de él. Pero otra deseaba estar en sus brazos, Ai, quería sentirse amada auque fuera por un extraño.

Ai caminó lentamente y con timidez se sentó en las piernas de Kaname, en ese instante, Kaname se sentía contento, no había soledad, no había remordimientos, no había nada de preocupaciones, solo amor, una dulce sensación de ser amado.

"Te veías muy linda con ese chocolate cubriendo parte de tus mejillas" Kaname susurró en esa voz tan suya, llena de amor, y ternura, delicada que solo él sabía dar. Sus fuertes manos rodeaban la pequeña cintura de Ai, haciendo que su frágil cuerpo se recargara en su pecho.

"Siento haber despertado a todos pero Miles…" Ai dijo dulcemente pero se estremeció al sentir los labios de Kaname dando un suave beso en su cuello

_Miles, así que Miles es quién tiene tu corazón _Kaname pensó mientras seguía besando el cuello de la pelirroja

"No es lo que tu piensas, Miles y Yo somos los mejores amigos, y el muy tontito no sabe hacerse de comer, y pues para mi es alguien muy especial, por favor no lo castigues" Ai dijo dulcemente mientras su piel sentía los labios del vampiro besar lenta y delicadamente su cuello

"Mi pequeña princesa, que voy a hacer contigo" Kaname dijo entre susurrón, dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma de su piel, sus ojos cerrados y su nariz absorbiendo el aroma de su cabello.

Ai se sonrojó no entendía porque Kaname era así con ella, tan dulce y a la vez podía ser tan arrogante con los otros vampiros. Ai no podía explicarse pero tampoco podía preguntarle, tal vez Kaname lo tomaría mal y la regañaría también.

"Nunca te voy a regañar Ai, pero promete que vas a estar conmigo siempre" Kaname dijo mientras abrazó a la pelirroja por ultima vez y desapareció "Ahora regresa a tu habitación todavía no empiezan las clases pequeña"


End file.
